


icy weather

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: 12 days of exr 2017 [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 12 days of exr, M/M, date night: christmas edition, day nine: ice skating, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: “Ah, oh--” Grantaire flails where he’s standing, and just manages to grab the railing beside him in time to keep him from falling. “Oh my God. How are you upright right now.How.”Enjolras is standing there, hands in his pockets, balanced perfectly on his skates and, as usual, looking like a fucking angel. He just laughs, the bastard, and reaches out to help Grantaire stand straight again.“I’ve had a lot of practice,” He says, but Grantaire isn’t convinced.





	icy weather

“Ah, oh--” Grantaire flails where he’s standing, and  _ just  _ manages to grab the railing beside him in time to keep him from falling. “Oh my God. How are you upright right now.  _ How. _ ”

Enjolras is standing there, hands in his pockets, balanced perfectly on his skates and, as usual, looking like a fucking angel. He just laughs, the bastard, and reaches out to help Grantaire stand straight again.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” He says, but Grantaire isn’t convinced. Enjolras has never mentioned  _ ever  _ going skating before, and it’s far more likely that he’s just naturally fucking graceful.   
  


He’s wearing that red coat again, this time with a matching beanie that Grantaire is  _ sure  _ used to belong to him; strands of his golden hair are escaping it, and he looks like a model. Grantaire is pretty sure he just looks like a trash can on ice skates.

“Sure,” He grits out, wobbling away from the rails, clasping to Enjolras’ black-gloved hands with his own fingerless-gloved ones. He’s  _ awful  _ at this, but Enjolras seems to be having the time of his life, so he’s not going to cut short a seemingly successful date just for the sake of his own bruised ego (and ass, what with the amount of times he’s fallen on it within the last hour.)

The rink is pretty crowded, families and couples swarming around it to partake in some festive ice-skating. Grantaire still can’t really see the appeal, but everyone else seems to be having a good time.  
  


“See, that’s it, you’re getting it,” Grins Enjolras; Grantaire is one-hundred-percent certain that he is  _ not  _ getting it, he’s just being held upright by his stupidly skilled boyfriend, but he doesn’t have the heart to really say it. 

They keep on like this, Enjolras grinning and whizzing around like a pro while Grantaire falls and wobbles and collides into people, until  _ finally  _ their wristbands are called off the rink to make way for the next wave of skaters.

“That was  _ so much fun, _ ” Beams Enjolras, his nose and cheeks pink from the cold. Grantaire can’t resist leaning in to plant a little kiss on the tip of his nose, and grins back. 

“It sure was an, uh, an experience,” He concedes, and Enjolras bumps his shoulder playfully. 

“Thanks for sticking it out for me,” He says, softly, and Grantaire’s grin turns soft around the edges.  _ God, _ he loves that ridiculous man so much.

“Of course, honey. I had fun too! Watching you be good at things is a hobby of mine.”

Enjolras rolls his eyes, and bumps his shoulder again, before walking ahead to hand their skates over. Grantaire watches him, and despite his own ineptitude to the sport, Enjolras looks so happy that he can’t regret any of it; even the making an ass of himself repeatedly in a public place.

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOP DAY NINE ALREADY, TIME FLIES!! todays theme was ice skating and altho grantaire is a dancer he is not....,,..an ice dancer,,,,, as always the credit for the prompts can be found [here!](https://littlerose13writes.tumblr.com/post/167528124950/12-days-of-shipmas-because-i-love-christmas) and you hmu on tumblr @ patroclols <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/S6S5IQU1)


End file.
